


Morning

by nasiragron



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasiragron/pseuds/nasiragron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’re quite talented… I’m honored to have been your model."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

Waking up with a pounding hangover hardly surprised Grantaire, but being well-rested and seeing a glass of water and ibuprofen on her nightstand was unusual to say the least. What was even more unusual was the warmth from the other side of the bed, so she turned over slowly and found herself facing - well, more like buried in - golden hair. Grantaire stopped breathing and moved away quickly, not letting herself believe this was anything but a dream.

Her companion made a soft noise as her eyes fluttered open. She groaned. “Where’s the coffee?"

"Enjolras?" Grantaire murmured breathlessly as the blonde stretched, her curls framing her angelic features.

"Morning." She gracefully stepped out of the bed and left the room, leaving Grantaire thoroughly confused as she gulped down the medication and water before rolling out of bed.

Rubbing her eyes, Grantaire made her way into the kitchen where her easel sat in full view, displaying a half-finished drawing of a woman - of Enjolras - completely naked.

Grantaire coughed as the drawing brought back memories of previous night: interrupting a meeting, drunk… Enjolras getting frustrated and kicking her out… her showing up at Grantaire’s door with an apology (though it wasn’t deserved or necessary)… Grantaire asking (imploring, begging, needing) Enjolras to let her draw her then a quick but meaningful nod… eventually the removal of clothing after a long discussion… pencil scratching against the page as her eyes linger on every curve, committing each moment of Enjolras standing before her to memory, the strokes of graphite preserving every detail of her figure… drawing into the late hours of the night… yawning and heavy eyelids… finally lying down on the bed together, not thinking about anything but sleep - and not having to sleep alone.

The coffeemaker gurgled happily then Enjolras poured herself a cup and dumped milk and sugar in before taking a long sip.

"You’re quite talented," she said, gesturing to the drawing. “I’m honored to have been your model." Her cheeks grew pink as she spoke.

"I wasn’t able to capture your beauty I’m afraid."

"You did. I wish you could believe in your talent - in yourself."

"What’s there to-"

Gentle fingers began untangling Grantaire’s hair, eliciting a soft, surprised moan and cutting off any thoughts except for those about the new sensation of Enjolras playing with her hair and pressing their foreheads together.

Grantaire murmured her name reverently as Enjolras’s lips brushed her own, sending shivers down her spine.

When their lips met again, Enjolras’s coffee cup fell and shattered. The fragments lay forgotten on the floor as they stumbled over to the couch, their bodies pressed together and lips refusing to part.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
